User talk:AnimeTomboy1998
Welcome to the Songpedia, AnimeTomboy1998 We hope you enjoy you'r stay here, but kindly read our Policy before editing. Here are a few admins that you may ask for help: Profile *Kindly edit your user-page with anything you want *Go to and change your avatar and signature Voting Kindly vote on every poll in our community. But kindly read our Voting Policy Talk Pages in your edit to every talk page you will be reminded to sign your signature just by writing four tidles (~~~~) or by pressing the signature button ( ). Now known the basics, you also have to remember our motto though: Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Club Penguin-UserWiki Talk 18:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Creating pages Hey! I understand your a new guy, and just gonna teach you certein things *Createplates - See those yellow things on the top when you create a page? Their createplates, click on the link and you'll have the layout without needing to type them, oh and please add your song to the category "Downloaded Songs", and don't add them to the category "Singles". -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 09:40, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ya, thanks! Anyways, check out some Portals. I am an SP-Staff (SP-Staff is only staff in Songpedia Projects, not in other wikis) member. Remember to add all the songs you make to Downloaded Songs, and never to "Singles". -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 09:15, January 30, 2011 (UTC) You're making a progress Nice one, you're on your way to making a perfect page! Well, ya your making a nice progress. We're so glad we had you to create articles when we are not online. :Remember to: ::type this: type lyrics here! ::Do not type the name of the song in the info box or the header, if there is no page with the same title. ::Type this below the "SongBox/Header" and before "SongBox": Video:Type video name here! ---- That's all the pages you create might be perfect, anyways why not click "song" with a yellow background at the top when you're creating a song. That'l help you. -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 09:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Lolz! XD You just beaten most of the admins in the leaderboard, you're second place in it, that's great! XD -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 10:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) P!nk Please upload a photo of her. Why don't I do it? I'm scared of modern music! -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 01:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: I do know, but they didn't revive it -- They ruined it, modern music just changed the tune and music of the ruined old music, like when the Jonas Brothers ruined Hello Goodbye by my idols, The Beatles. Anyways, check out my new userpage, maybe you'll like it! If you wanna have the layout of my userpage; click here to view source/edit it -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 10:54, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Classic vs. Modern No, Glee is not classic, and it's not modern! Glee is a TV comedy/drama show where the characters sing either good old classical or shitty modern music, so means they're not modern, niether classic. -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 11:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: No, they'll never be, because they're music was different from the old ones. this (the video) was never experienced by any modern musicians. P.S. Elvis Presley and Mick Jagger is hot too -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 11:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC) justin bieber HI!My name is rain.Im kinda new here so uuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......................Oh! right! No offense ,I hate Justin bieber BUT I LOVE his songs.Wanna be friends? PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Rainligot 11:04, February 23, 2011 (UTC)Rainligot Do you like Taylor Swift?I LOVE her songs. PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Rainligot 02:05, February 25, 2011 (UTC)Rainligot You do?WOW!We really have something in common.OH!Did you know that Taylor Swift had a concert live at Manila?Guess what I live in Metro MANILA!!!TOOOOOO BAD I DID NOT get to see it.... PEACE!!!!!! --Rainligot 13:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC)Rainligot OH!Well I also like Bruno Mars.Have you heard that he is in JAIL for using ILEGAL DRUGS!!!!Where do you live?I live in the Philippines. PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Rainligot 09:35, March 1, 2011 (UTC)Rainligot Hey! You just said you live in England, UK. Well I am british like you, but I am in the Philippines, I'll go back in London when I'm 16. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 10:30, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's nice here because everybody hates Justin Bieber in The Philippines, we even made parody of Justin Bieber songs Never Say Never (lyrical change) I Will Never Say Never, wait, I just said it twice I will never say never, unless I have to Sometimes Say Never I might sometimes say never Always Say Never See Theory:Always Say Never And I always wanted to kill Justin Bieber, I hate him and his songs -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 13:56, March 8, 2011 (UTC) New Category Feature!!!! Check out any category! Songpedia's categories are now like Glee Wiki's! Anyways, I told this to you because you're the most fimiliar with it. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 09:54, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Instruments What instruments do you play? I play guitar, harmonica, piano, bass, trumpets, etc.. harmonium. -- 02:02, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and I also play Sitar =D :-- 02:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Image Division Task Hi! Thanks for your participation to one of our Image Division tasks on our To-Do List! I added your name as a participant in the only current task om the Image Division, I tought no one would participate in the task, but on my surprise two users (You and Redligot2009) helped. Thanks really =P -- 02:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'ts not my list, it's the community's list. :-- 02:33, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Songs layout Hello! Here in Songpedia we want everyone to have an easy time creating and editing songs, click for the instructions on songs so you will not have a hard time. -- 02:51, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! You Are Now A Rollback! You have been promoted into a rollback! What new tools can you use? You can revert vandalism in a single click by clicking the rollback buttons on the or the history of a page! You are one step on being part of the SP-Staff! Click here for more info. -- 12:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Update I just updated page so it is easier to understand, remember to read it when your having trouble or you forgot. =D -- 07:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC) " " tags Hi! Your pages look great! But tags isn't appropriate even if it does make the lyrics look what it should look like, due to the fact that it's hard to edit, especialy for newer users, it will be less-friendlier, please continue reading and you will notice that they don't use tags but they use tag at the top and at the bottom and don't remove the |} because it makes the footer go inside the SongBox. Anyways, Thanks for all the wonderful pages you made! -- 11:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC)